


You’ve Got {The Wrong} Mail

by floralNINJAchan



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Modern AU, Rom-Com Awkwardness, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:05:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralNINJAchan/pseuds/floralNINJAchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not much to say but this is just some kind of awkward rom-com bullshit... </p><p>Tumblr Prompt- Ashe&Markus with "The postal worker delivered your package to my place accidentally and I was expecting something so I totally didn’t look before I opened it and… wow that is um… quite an interesting thing you bought and I’m here to return it"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’ve Got {The Wrong} Mail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tumblr anon-chan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tumblr+anon-chan).



> The title was based after a Meg Ryan film I have never seen.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!

Ashe mustered up all she had in her not to just drop the package on the front porch and just run… run far, far away. She should have known better. Even though she was expecting some papers from her boss regarding her latest cartography job, she didn’t expect to find… well, what she had found. And it wasn’t like she could just leave it after it had been clearly opened. It wasn’t the first time she had gotten her neighbor’s mail on accident. But that had been junk mail or bills. Nothing ever like this…

Standing her ground she knocked firmly on the door. With luck, Ashe could just say there was a mix up, she hadn’t seen anything, and run back to her house before he realized what had happened. Sadly for her, that wasn’t the case and she had never had lady luck on her side. 

The sounds of things falling over and shuffling grew louder from behind the door until it was opened by a sleep deprived Markus T. Velafi. His normally well-kept hair was thrown into a messy blond bun. Dark circles decorated his face underneath his eyes. Absentmindedly, Markus looked around confused before finally looking down. His tired expression disappeared almost instantly, being replaced with a smile and his normal ‘charm’. 

“Ashe! How are you?” Markus’s voice boomed. He almost missed the door frame as he tried to casually lean against it. 

“I’m… well,” Ashe replied. It was too late. His eyes went from hers to the manila mailer in her hands. His eyes widened. “I’m here to return this-”

Markus grabbed Ashe’s arm and pulled her into the house. It took all of his strength to move her tensed body. He then proceeded to slam the door shut and block it with his lengthy form. His eyebrows waggled and this made Ashe uncomfortable. 

“So…,” he began, making sure to emphasize the vowel. “What did you think?”

“I didn’t actually-” Markus cut off Ashe once again by putting his finger on her lips. She had half a mind to bite it.

“I can tell you’re lying. You do that eye slant thing and your eye brows sweat. Now tell me,” he leaned into her personal space. “What did you think?” 

His smile grew almost villainous as he watched the girl blush.

“It was, um… ok?”

Markus almost toppled over in despair. Taking advantage of this, Ashe snuck past and almost knocked the sad looking blond into the wall behind the door as she edged it open. She looked down at him once more. Still flustered, she quickly told him good-bye and closed the door. Ashe then ran embarrassed back to her house and locked herself inside. 

Markus inch-wormed off the floor, letting out a deep sigh. “Some kids just don’t appreciate smutty sailor literature…” He picked himself up and took his latest manuscript. To his disappointment, his editor Inien had left many a note in blood red ink. Most of which were very lude and crude. Placing his ‘cheaters’ on his nose, Markus took the mail to his desk.

“I really should just invest in a P.O. box…”

**Author's Note:**

> SOMEONE PLEASE SEND ME FANART OF MARKUS WITH A MESSY BUN!!! PLEEEEAASE!!!
> 
> *ahem* I hope y'all enjoyed and thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Also for those who aren't a part of the 'glasses community', "cheaters" are basically slang for reading glasses. Like if your vision isn't too jacked up or if you have had eye surgery and only need them for up close reading.
> 
> Your Floralist of Ninjas,  
> Reba The Mermaid


End file.
